We Can Do It Together
by NellenRusher
Summary: In a world where men are minors to women, at birth boys are sent to camps till they are 16 where they move back to their families to face the 'real' world. Will falling in love put Kendall at risk? Will being a rebel be the right choice? Or is Kendall being pulled in to something he doesn't want to be part of? His future depends on the choice of love #Kenlos #Jagan Mpreg maybe?
1. Chapter 1- So This Is Home?

**So here is a new story! I hope you all like it! I'm not sure how I will take this story yet but this was an idea I had and I just had to write it! **

Kendall sat stiffly as the van sped down the highway. He wasn't sure what to feel about finally moving to his home town. He knew nothing. Kendall didn't even know if people from the camp compound where he lived for the past 16 years would be there too. Though the camp where Kendall stayed at was known to be one of the toughest you could be sent to. He managed to almost escape once. That ended up with 6 months locked away in his room as punishment. If boys managed to escape they were always caught. Some were never seen again. Everyone hoped they were just taken away to a different part of the compound and kept there all alone, reality wasn't that though. Everyone knew that. Still the hopeful few tried to think of freedom. They didn't want to wait the long years till they turned 16. Kendall rocked in his seat as the van hit a bump in the road. He wanted to see what the world looked like but couldn't, just the plain walls of the van with a dim light so he wasn't in complete darkness.

Kendall sat back thinking about what his family was like. If his parents wanted him, if he had a brother in a different camp or he didn't know about at the one he just left, or a sister. Kendall wanted a younger sibling. He got put on babysitting duties when he turned 14. He helped raise a little boy called Dillon. He was barely a week old and was the full responsibility of Kendall. When Kendall had to leave the small boy it brought tears to his eyes. Knowing he would never see the small boy again. He was the closest thing Kendall had to happiness in there. When Dillon was taken away to his chambers with the other infants on Kendall's last night, (which was the previous night) they both knew it was the end. Dillon had 14 years left there and didn't quite understand what this life was for him still, soon he would.

The van came to a rough halt and Kendall nearly fell out of his seat flat on his face. The light went out with the engine and he sat in complete darkness. He tensed a bit when he heard the sound of keys rattling unlocking the lock holding him captive in the van. The door swung open revealing a blinding sun light to Kendall's eyes. He had never seen a light like that before. Kendall hadn't stepped a foot outside before.

"Get a move on. I haven't got all day and I have better things to do with my time than taking a stupid boy like you home." The warden who was driving Kendall yelled. He got up trying to not bump his head as the ceiling was low and he was tall. Stepping out onto the ground and looking around Kendall shivered. It was cold and the air nipped at his face and arms as he had no protection from the weather.

"Move it." The warden gave Kendall a shove in the back which made him move round the van to the path leading to a row of houses. Kendall looked around and kept an eye on his surroundings. He saw a boy looking at him through his window across the street. Kendall was shoved again almost tripping over his feet. He walked up a path where at the end stood a house with an off white door. Kendall kept his head down avoiding looking at the door. What if his family didn't want him? He was a boy after all… He glanced round again and his eyes met with the boy from before. He had raven hair and brown eyes from as far as Kendall could see. The boy lifted a hand to Kendall and Kendall was about to do the same when he was shoved yet again this time falling flat on his face. He stayed there. He didn't want to get up. He heard the thud of fist hitting wood a few times before he felt a hand on the collar of his t-shirt lifting him in the air and making him stand up. Kendall kept his eyes down and heard the door swing open.

"Katie stay in your room please…" He heard a woman's voice say, most likely his mother.

"But…" He heard the voice of a little girl. Kendall had a little sister. He smiled at the thought of that.

"Please… I know you want to meet Kendall, you will but wait till I call you down…" His mum said again. Kendall heard a huff and the warden cleared his throat becoming impatient. He took out a machine from his belt and touched the screen to wake it up. They had to have proof that Kendall was with his birth mother. If she wasn't blood related Kendall had to move on to another camp and stay for the rest of his life. This moment was keeping him on edge. Kendall felt his hand being yanked and then a prick on his finger making it bleed. His blood sample was taken and then his mothers. When a beep sounded indicating that Kendall was related the warden shoved Kendall through the door and got papers out for his mother to sign. Kendall looked around the hallway. Hanging around were pictures of the woman and a little girl. From the pictures the girl didn't look much older than 10 to Kendall he looked and saw how happy they were. He then spotted a picture of the woman in a hospital bed holding a baby. The baby had a blue hat on its head.

"That was the day you were born. Not long after the picture was taken you were taken away." The woman spoke Kendall lifted his head for the first time making eye contact with her. He wasn't sure how to react around her. She was the first woman he had seen his whole life. A small smile crept across the woman's face and Kendall saw tears forming in her eyes.

"A-a-are you o-o-okay?" Kendall asked a little scared of what was to happen. The woman nodded and wiped her eyes.

"It's hard not seeing you since you were a day old to now… You look like your father so much…" The woman looked Kendall up down seeing he was in tatty clothes and had nothing at all on him.

"Will I get to see him soon too?" Kendall inquired. The woman shook her head no. Why couldn't he see his dad?

"He died a while ago; he was fighting for your rights. There was a huge campaign about closing down the camps which failed but your father got very caught up in it and…" She stopped, tears falling rapidly now. "Let's not talk about him. Just be happy that you are finally here where you belong. Do you want anything?" She asked.

"No thank you madam." Kendall shook his head.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to call me madam I'm your mother please call me mum." The woman said out stretching an arm to rub Kendall's shoulder and he flinched. He wasn't used to contact like this. "Sorry… are you sure you don't want anything? Katie baked a birthday cake for you. It's your 16th birthday today after all." Kendall had a look of confusion written across his face. He knew it was his birthday but never had he had a cake made for him or been treated with such kindness for this long in his life.

**Hope you like it and tell me what you think please! Tell me if I should continue or not! This is different from "Nothing Will Tear Us Apart" and my stories on twitter so I don't know if I am any good at them. Until next time ~ NellenRusher**


	2. Chapter 2- First Night

**Finally part 2 is here! I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you like it! Lots more to come with the story! Enjoy the part!**

**I don't own BTR... :( **

Kendall was sitting quietly eating his dinner while he listened to his mother and sister talk about something that had happened at school. He felt like he didn't fit in with them as he had been gone for 16 years they were used to life without him. He was happy listening though. Talking was something he would get used to and he liked it. Pretty much his life behind four walls before was more like a prison. Not allowed to talk at certain times and if you were to speak you would be punished and most punishments involved some kind of beating and or solitary confinement.

"Do you like the pizza Kendall?" His mother asked.

"Yes, thank you. Do you always eat like this?" Kendall said looking his mother in the eye.

"Well we don't have pizza every night but most nights I cook something and we get a takeout once a month. I made pizza today for you; I don't know what the food was like in that camp." She smiled and Kendall warmly who smiled back.

"Do I start school soon?" Kendall asked he always wanted to know what it was like at a real school but he knew not to get high hopes as it will be filled with girls all of whom would have been told all their lives that boys were minor and other similar things.

"You start after the holiday season in January. There are only 4 of you in this town so they waited for you to arrive so you can all start together and not be alone." Kendall nodded and cleared the rest of his plate while his mother went to get the cake that was made for him.

"What does it feel like to be here?" Katie, Kendall's little sister asked. She was 10 and was really excited Kendall was home but was trying to hold back all of her questions for another time, as Kendall was very jumpy and quiet at the moment.

"I don't really know. I don't miss it there though. I miss some people cause they feel like family growing up with them but now that I'm here it feels good. It feels right." Kendall replied giving a shy smile to his sister. Kendall wanted to bond with his sister as he missed out on so much and now he felt like he needed to be there for her. Not just because he was her big brother, it was because they both don't have a dad. Kendall wanted to be a great father figure for his little sister someone she could turn to when she needed to.

* * *

"Kendall this is your room. I hope you like it. There are some of your dad's old clothes you can wear for now. Tomorrow a friend and her son are coming round then we will get you your own clothes." Kendall's mum smiled while she finished showing Kendall round the house. Kendall was starting to get used to being here and he really liked his family he was upset that he didn't have a dad as Kendall wanted and needed a role model in life. One that can give guidance. Something he longed for.

He looked around the simple room that had a bed in the corner with a night stand and a small lamp. There was also a dresser with clothes for him and in the corner a kit bag.

"What's that?" he asked turning to his mother.

"That was your dad's hockey kit. I thought you might like to play the sport. He also played guitar." She smiled at her son who was now perched on the end of his bed bouncing a little at the softness of the mattress she assumed he wasn't used to.

"Can I try that to please? I have never seen a real one before." Kendall asked looking his mother directly in the eye. She nodded her head and left to get the guitar and came back holding the instrument. She handed it to Kendall who sat it on his lap and stroked the curve of the wood getting a good feel of it. He already looked like it fitted him and he was comfortable.

"Tomorrow we can look into getting it tuned if you'd like?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm. It had become clear to her that Kendall was still jumpy around everyone; he was still living in some form of fear. As a mother she wished she didn't have to watch this but it was life. She saw Kendall already attach himself to Katie. Which was what she was hoping for them but he still didn't speak much.

It was unknown what these camps were really like. She knew not to let slip and mention it much if at all as it really brought back bad memories to Kendall already. She knew from experience her friends son had bad experiences and he went to a camp which was less strict it was actually one of the nicest in the country. It didn't surprise her that he went there. His family was rich so could pay an offering and vouch for a nicer camp. Though none of them were nice. The more money you donate the nicer the camp. The Knight's didn't have much money and could barely pay anything so Kendall went to the worst camp, something no mother wants to see.

"Thank you… mum." Kendall smiled, a real genuine smile. Showing he was truly happy. He was home. He knew he belonged here.

"You're welcome honey. I'm going to go to bed now I have to clean the house in the morning before Brooke and James arrive. You should get some rest too. You had a long day I expect." She said softly and was about to shut the door when Kendall got up and hugged her. Something she didn't expect. She hugged back not as tightly as she wanted but enough to make up for some of those 16 years. She placed a kiss on his cheek as he was already taller than her and she couldn't kiss the top of his head like she does for Katie.

"Good night sweetheart." She whispered and left the room and Kendall alone.

* * *

Kendall turned to see the green glow of the clock 4am. He would usually be up and getting ready if he was at the camp. He wasn't now. He was home. With his mother and sister. He rolled back over and got deep under the warm sheets. Another comfort. He tried to go back to sleep having more sleep seemed so nice it would actually be light out when he wakes up maybe this time. Kendall sighed a happy sigh, and closed his eyes. After a few minutes his door creaked open and Kendall silently jumped scared something was going to happen to him and hid fully under the covers and was physically shaking.

"S-s-sorry Kendall. It's just me… Katie. I-I-I couldn't sleep so I wondered if I could see you?" Katie stood by the door light pouring into the room from the landing light which Katie had turned on in attempt to get to Kendall's room from hers.

"Y-y-yeah… it's o-o-okay." Kendall stammered still shocked from the sudden appearance of his sister at this time. He pulled back the sheets and Katie ran and switched the light off before running and snuggling close to Kendall. He wrapped an arm around her and the both of them fell asleep quickly.

**SO here was the part! What do you think? Please tell me. And if there is anything you want to see in the story too. It really helps to know what you want to read! So let me know! I will post again soon! **


	3. Chapter 3- New Faces

**I'm on a roll atm. I haven't posted this close together in a LONG time xD Hope you enjoy the part! **

Kendall woke up after those extra hours of sleep he received. He was already enjoying this new place. He turned to his side and looked down at Katie who was clinging tightly to her brother's chest as if he would vanish if she let go. The green glow showed it was 10:54. That was late. Kendall felt content though he didn't have to get up until he wanted to. He also had Katie on his chest stopping him even if he wanted to. Kendall heard voices coming from downstairs and then remembered his mother had a friend over today, she also had a son. Kendall wondered if it was the boy who he saw yesterday. He wanted to meet him, he knew he would at school but meeting him before would be nice too. While Kendall was thinking of the boy over the road Katie had woken up.

"Morning big brother. Thank you for letting me sleep in here with you." She said sleepily as she wasn't fully awake yet.

"That's okay, I haven't slept like that ever before." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked sitting up Kendall following and nodded.

"We had to get up at 4am every day. That's why I was awake." He explained.

"Wow, why did you have to go there?" She asked clinging to Kendall's chest again wetting it slightly with some tears that fell. Not having her brother took a toll on her.

"I-I-I don't know… I'm here now though. I won't be going anywhere." He reassured her. Kendall wasn't sure the best way to deal with the situation considering he hasn't known his sister for a full 24 hours yet but she needed him for comfort so he was going to try his best to give it to her.

"We should probably go get ready then go downstairs." She whispered before climbing out of the bed. Kendall nodded and got dressed in some clothes he had picked out from his fathers before.

* * *

Kendall walked into the living room but didn't make his presence known of till Katie came and stood by him grabbing his hand and bringing him to the chair next to the boy in the room. He wasn't who Kendall had hoped for. He wanted to meet the boy from across the road. He might have to go over and ask his mother if he could go over and meet him.

"James, this is Kendall." Katie said keeping her voice down so both the women in the room could finish their talking.

"H-h-hi." Kendall said.

"Hey, how you finding it?" James asked warmly clearly trying to make Kendall feel comfortable.

"Better, strange… nice." Kendall smiled especially at the nice part.

"Exactly what I felt. Gosh this is awkward. Can't you see the way my mother is staring at us?" James gestured to the other women in the room who wasn't Kendall's mum. Every now and then she would send a glance at them her expression was hard to read.

"Yeah… why is she staring?" Kendall asked him.

"I don't know. She isn't exactly keen on boys. She doesn't like me that much. Doesn't trust me on my own." He said looking down. "I doubt your mum is like that though, I love her she is really nice. I have been here a lot."

"Why? I knew it was different here but why hate your own son?" Kendall asked a little shocked.

"She doesn't hate me, she was just brought up to hate boys and we are not high in society and being seen with a son is down grading." He sighed, it's what life was now for them.

The boys talked for a little while till they were called to lunch, with the mothers and Katie. It was silent at the table, Kendall kept his head down and every now and then he would glance out the window seeing nothing till about the tenth time he saw who he had been dying to see since yesterday. Walking out the front door of his home; with most likely his mother.

"James do you know who he is?" Kendall asked looking across the road again to see him drive away.

"No you're the first person I have seen since I got out." He shrugged and went back to his sandwich.

"Kendall?" He switched his head to the new voice talking to him.

"Y-y-yes, Mrs Diamond?" Kendall responded.

"Would you and James like to go out and buy some of your own clothes? I need to speak with your mother without disruption." She said. Katie was talking on the phone probably on her way to visit a friend. Kendall glanced at James who was beaming.

"S-s-sure. Can I get my guitar tuned too?" Kendall asked turning to his mother, she nodded and cleared the table.

* * *

Kendall and James sat in the back seat with Kendall's guitar in-between the two of them. They had just dropped Katie off at a friends and were now pulling up to the mall.

"Here's $150 get the necessary things first and we will gradually build up more clothes for you. Have a nice time sweetie and don't let the people bother you both okay?" She said and both boys nodded and clambered out of the car.

"Thanks muma Knight." James said and Kendall went up to the door and gave his mum a quick hug and thank you before catching up with James.

"I can't believe I am out, this is so cool." James gapped at the building standing in front of them. Kendall couldn't hold back his smile he had been home for one day and was already hanging out with a friend. He didn't expect it that quickly. "Come on let's get you some real clothes no offence to your dad." James said and they both walked in. Both saw the stares they received from everyone shopping. The happiness both of them had, vanished almost as quickly as it arrived. People were staring, it wasn't often they would see two teenage boys out shopping. A teenage boy with family was more frequent and that rarely happened in the first place. Kendall and James brought up their pace and went to the first shop they found which sold male clothes. Most only had for girls due to boys moving to those camps at birth.

"I forgot how people were going to react." James said a bit shocked. Kendall nodded he was a little frozen from just the stares alone. He was hoping no comments will be made when they leave the shop. James dragged Kendall to the section he was looking for and picked out several outfits for him to try.

"Do you like fashion?" Kendall asked James who just chuckled.

"In my blood, I guess. My mum's in cosmetics and made sure I dress to her standards and look the part for her and her image. It's bad enough she had a son what could be worse than a son with a bad appearance?" Kendall shrugged at James and stumbled into the changing room to try on the clothes. After what seemed like a million outfits later Kendall came across a plaid shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He tried them on and smiled he felt comfortable and it seemed him. He was about to step out and show James when he heard a voice.

"Mami, I don't speak Spanish well yet… give me some time. Can you please say it again in English?" Kendall peaked his head out curios of the voice and saw the exact person he wanted to see.

**So what did you think? Please tell me! I hope you like it! I don't know when I will update again and I will update "Nothing Will Tear Us Apart" tomorrow when I get home from college! Thank you for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4- Meetings

**So I have finally got round to writing and posting this part! As I said on my other story Nothing Will Tear Us Apart I will be posting more often and cause it's summer I have more free time too :) **

**On with this part! And sorry that I haven't posted in months! I feel so bad about this! **

* * *

"Now that suits you. I wouldn't wear it personally but it's… nice." James complemented but Kendall was in another world. He was focused on the boy. He was the one; the one Kendall was desperate to meet because he just drew something out of Kendall making his heart flutter. "Look we are getting weird looks so can we leave now?" James whispered and he gathered up Kendall's things in haste to try and get him out as fast as he could. Kendall though was the opposite he took a slower approach he wanted to linger just to see him again.

James all but pulled Kendall out of the shop after paying as he was so conscious of the looks they were getting. "Let's go get your guitar tuned so we can get out of here as fast as we can. I kinda wanna listen into the meeting." James said picking up his pace.

"Meeting?" Kendall questioned.

"I might have said too much… just forget about it." James said as he spotted a music shop. They walked in and got everything done and then Kendall noticed he still hadn't bought half of what he needed, only a few outfits. So he and James picked up their pace and finished as fast as they could. Kendall though couldn't focus. He had the boy on his mind again and now this new information. What meeting? He looked around the centre one more time before heading in the direction James left in.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked as he stumbled to keep up with the pace James had.

"To my house. It's closer and your mum will be there." He said as he waited to cross the street. After about 20 minutes of walking they rounded a corner to a street with quite large and fancy houses. They walked to the end of the road where a small crowd of about 8 cars were parked one was Kendall's mothers as he remembered seeing it before. James led Kendall round the back and they walked past a large room with an open window full of women talking James and Kendall mothers included.

"Is there a reason we are not using the front door?" Kendall asked as James picked up an expensive looking garden gnome and removed a key from underneath. He unlocked the door and led Kendall up stairs out of ear shot of the women downstairs.

"I am. Wait… WE are not allowed to listen in till we are 18. It's a stupid rule. I have no idea what they are about but it is something important. Mum is really strict about this even my dad doesn't know about it." James said once he had led Kendall to his room. The room was considerably larger than Kendall's was and had much more in the lines of personal items that belonged to James.

"Okay how long do they usually last?" Kendall asked as he perched on the edge of James' bed.

"Depends sometimes they are a whole day long sometimes only an hour. This one probably has an hour or two left by the looks of it." James shrugged. Kendall nodded and let his eyes wonder over the expanse of James' room. "When I first came home I was kept as far away from these meetings, now as long as I don't hear things it is all fine." James said.

"Do you know what they usually talk about?" Kendall asked curious of what his mother gets up to and what she did before he arrived home the day before.

"Well today they are probably talking about you." James replied, knowing the shock he had most likely caused.

"Me?" Kendall had to point to himself to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes you, because you're new to the town. The last person who came was in September. I was the first in July. Then the other guy came in August. You were the last making you the town gossip." James stated and sat next to Kendall.

"I forgot about that. So they talk about like the town?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think so. I really don't know much about what they talk about, maybe us in general. Like…" James started.

"Boys?" Kendall asked which James replied with a nod. "I guess I should have seen it coming shouldn't I? My mum said my dad died fighting for our rights." Kendall told James.

"I don't get to see my dad much. My parents don't get along anymore really. Cause of the whole meeting things I guess." James shrugged, he didn't know his parents all too well so their bad relationship didn't really have much of an impact on him.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Kendall was back at home with his mother and sister helping his mum cook the dinner. He wanted to get to know her better and this was a good opportunity while Katie was watching some TV show. "Did you have a nice time with James today?" Kendall's mother asked him as he was peeling carrots. It wasn't a new task for him he had done it many times before at the camp as part of the chores he would have had to do in order to get given his full meal rations.

"I did. He's cool." Kendall smiled making his mother happy that her son was settling in well.

"He's a nice boy. The other two boys should be nice too. You make sure when you start school in January you all look out for each other." She warned him and Kendall understood.

"I know it won't be easy mum but if I have James with me and the other's we'll be fine. Won't we?" He asked he was still a little uneasy about going to school even though he wanted to go and learn.

"You will be fine sweetie." She reassured Kendall. Kendall then started to cut up the carrots and looked across the road to where the boy lived and thought about him again.

"Will I… I mean, the boy across the road… could I go and maybe see him before I start school?" Kendall asked his nerves showing clearly.

"I don't think so honey sorry. I don't really know his family and I just don't feel too secure you going out on your own. Even if it is across the road." She sighed. She just didn't want anything to happen to Kendall he had only been home for one day.

"It's okay, I understand. It isn't really safe for me out there really is it?" Kendall asked.

"Not on your own." She carefully placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it. "When you're with James you are much safer and once school starts you'll have those two other boys and you will keep each other safe and maybe even bring some change for you all." She comforted. Kendall smiled at her and put his hand on his mother's.

"Everything will be okay one day mum, I know it. Things will change." Kendall reassured her.

"That's what your father used to say." His mother whispered.

* * *

**There was the part! I hope it was good! I will be posting more asap! Please leave comments to help me as I don't know how people feel about the story. Until next time (which is soon) ~NellenRusher**


	5. Chapter 5- Repeating History

**I'm updating again! *Mini party WOO HOO* hahaha sorry xD but yeah I'm going to be more frequent and I feel like I am so I'm going to stop boring you with this bold bit at the top now and quickly say I don't own BTR *sad face with a pout* and let you all go on and reading! **

**Oh and I would also like to thank LoveSparkle for posting a review on every chapter posted so far! Also thanks to everyone else who has also reviewed and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story I have some awesome ideas to come ;) **

**On we go!**

* * *

The holiday season had officially past and it was now the day before Kendall would start school with James, the mysterious boy from across the road and another. Kendall still was yet to meet both of them. James was over again as Katie was out and his mother was at another one of those meetings. "I'm excited for tomorrow." James sat on Kendall's bed while Kendall sat at the small desk with his dad's old guitar. "Can you play anything yet?" James said as Kendall wasn't really paying attention to James. "Hello earth to Kendall?" Kendall shot his head up after zoning out.

"Sorry, oh I can play a little; I found some old songs my dad started to write so I think I will finish them." Kendall got up and pulled out an old tatty notebook from under his pillow.

"Can I hear?" Kendall shook his head.

"When they are ready…" James sighed and looked out to the snow covered world outside.

"I heard lots about your dad. What he was like and stuff." Kendall's head shot up. His mother never really talked about him.

"How?" Kendall whispered.

"At those meetings when I'm not here with you." It was silent for a little while between the two.

"What did they say?" Kendall finally said.

"I only heard bits and pieces so bear with me." Kendall nodded James along. "So he was like an extremist, fighting for our rights. My mum explained how the camps worked… more money better camp." Kendall edged James on; he knew that his family has less money than others. "Well he thought it was unfair. Especially after you were born… He didn't want that for you." James sighed. "Do you want to know more 'cause it gets umm… it gets… well not nice to know. I understand why people don't want us to talk about it." Kendall nodded silently taking in all of this information. "So at the meetings… my mum was once talking about preventing a repeat of history. Your dad… he was like a leader and took things a different way than others. He died… you probably knew that already… he was arrested and then he was tortured." James stopped he gave a sympathetic look to Kendall. "This is only what I thought I heard though… it might not be true." James couldn't read Kendall's expression at all. "Your dad was arrested because he tried to break you out of the camp." Kendall was frozen, his dad had suffered to try and stop the suffering Kendall was facing. "Kendall? Are you okay?" James asked concerned for his friend.

"Y-y-yeah… do you know if they k-k-killed him or not?" Kendall whispered.

"Nobody does even your mother…" James sighed and got up to hug Kendall. "I'm sorry; this shouldn't have happened… none of this should. What we have all gone through for years and years of our lives and for generations. It will all change one day. For the better..." James whispered as he pulled away. Kendall nodded his head as a sign of thanks.

"You're right James." Kendall smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day the mood was lighter and all talk was focused on school the following day. "So tomorrow we will be meeting the other boys right?" Kendall asked James who nodded.

"It's just us in one class we only have lunch with the girls but even then we have to sit at another table to them." Kendall thought about James' words. He was finally going to meet those brown eyes and raven hair, face to face. Kendall had spotted him a few times when looking outside and the boy seemed Latino which just made Kendall's curiosity increase.

"I hope we will actually get to learn something the lessons I had were so basic. History was about how boys became so unnecessary to society." Kendall said.

"Wow we didn't get taught that. We learnt about how to handle girls and the world outside of those four walls. Most were lies though." James then got up and went to Kendall's wardrobe. "You need to look good for your mystery boy!" James said when Kendall sent a questioning look.

"Okay." Kendall regretted ever telling James about the boy over the road. James tossed Kendall's best jeans, his favourite plaid shirt and also one of his beanies that matched the outfit onto of his desk. James gave a firm nod of approval.

"You really need a nicer pair of shoes…" James said more to himself than to Kendall.

"I have some vans I haven't worn yet, they're still in the box." Kendall said.

"That could work." James nodded. Kendall got the box out and handed it to James who put the shoes with the rest of his clothes.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled.

"No problem, I can't let you meet him for the first time and not look good." Kendall had to hold back his giggles as he still hadn't got used to James and his keen eye for fashion.

* * *

Kendall and James talked more about what they would be learning and then James had to leave once the meeting was over and so he could get ready for the following day like Kendall had. Katie and Kendall's mother had also both returned home and were relaxing after the day's they had. "Kendall, I'm going to order a takeout, is there anything you prefer?" Kendall's mother called up to him.

"I don't mind." Kendall replied as Katie came in.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked sitting next to him on his bed and leaning against his shoulder.

"Good, James and I talked a little." Kendall put an arm around Katie and hugged her. They heard the front door close and knew their mother had left to pick up their dinner.

"What did you talk about?" Katie stared up with big brown eyes.

"Our dad…" Kendall's said his voice a little sad.

"I didn't get to know him either…" Katie whispered. Kendall pulled her onto his lap and held her close.

"He died fighting for what was right. As long as we don't forget about him and what he did then we can live on. He will be proud of both of us Katie." Kendall said being comforting instead of being comforted like he was earlier by James. Katie held onto Kendall and the two sat in silence until their mother came back home with their dinner.

* * *

After dinner Kendall and Katie went back upstairs to sleep and prepare for the morning to come. Kendall snuggled into his blankets and thought about everything that had happened so far to him and what was to happen in the future also. With thoughts of the boy across the street, James and his dad clouding his mind Kendall soon fell asleep and awaited the next morning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this part, a bit of Kendall's dad in there for you all! I will post again soon! Tomorrow I was going to write as I have a long car ride as I'm going to look round a University with my dad so I will be updating this story very soon and if you're reading Nothing Will Tear Us Apart the next instalment of that is coming soon too :D Sooo byyeee for now ~NellenRusher **


	6. Chapter 6- Nice To Meet You

**So another update and because I love you guys this one is a little longer than the other parts as I wanted to get more into it. I couldn't leave it and make you wait longer.**

**So enjoy this part! Don't forget to tell me what you think cause I love reading and seeing what all of you think of the story so far! :D **

* * *

The alarm ran at 6:30 waking Kendall up with a start. He had started to get used waking up late and on his own terms. He rolled over and shut the beeping off before quickly having a shower and getting dressed in the clothes that he and James had laid out the day before. He then went downstairs where his mother and Katie were already there eating breakfast. Kendall sat down next to Katie and made himself a small plate of food as he wasn't too hungry and the nerves were getting to him.

"Kendall honey, James will be here in 20 minutes and you boys will be walking to the bus stop together." His mother said as she picked up the mess on the table and started to clear things away.

"Okay mum." Kendall replied as he finished his breakfast and got up to wash his plate.

"I'm off to work be good and I'll be back at 4:30, you both should be back by then." She said and placed a kiss on top of Katie's head and on Kendall's cheek before wishing him luck for the day and leaving for work. Kendall started to pace the house as the nerves were bubbling up to his limits.

"Kendall, stop pacing it will be okay. You're with James and with two other guys." Katie said trying to calm her brother down as he was getting her a little worked up as well.

"Sorry, I'm just… I don't even know. I just want today to go well. What if everyone hates me?" Kendall said so fast Katie had to think about what her brother had actually said while Kendall had paused to breathe.

"Okay firstly, calm down. Secondly nobody will hate you, 'cause you're my big brother and you're awesome! And finally, it's just school! Who cares if people like you or not as long as you have friends which you do have already then you will have it easy!" Katie said and Kendall couldn't help but think about how smart his sister was for her age and how mature she could be.

"Thanks baby sister." Kendall gave Katie a squeezing hug before releasing her answer the door. Brooke was standing there with James who was beaming at Kendall.

"Kendall has your mum left already?" Brooke asked and Kendall replied with a nod. "Okay, well James pointed out to me he doesn't know where to bus stop is so I was going to drive you both to school on my way to work so you can see the route you will be taking as you both have to walk home after school as the buses only run in the morning." Kendall nodded again showing his understanding. "Katie do you want a ride too?" Brooke called into the house and Katie rushed to the door with her bag.

"Yes please." She said heading outside. Kendall went and grabbed his new school bag and locked up the house and followed his sister and the Diamond's to the car at the end of their drive. Kendall slid into the back seat next to James and strapped in hugging his bag to his chest.

"I'll drop you boys off first as Katie's school is in the opposite direction and I don't want to confuse you boys." She said with a silent agreement from the rest of the cars passengers.

* * *

The drive was pleasant with a comfortable silence between James and Kendall while Katie and Brooke talked in the front of the car. Both Kendall and James were watching the roads and the paths very carefully so they could easily retrace their steps. Eventually the car pulled up to the building that was known as the local high school. "There you go boys, James I will pick you up from Kendall's later. Have a good day!"

"Thanks mum." James called as he and Kendall stepped out of the car and looked at the grand building in front of them.

* * *

James and Kendall looked up the steps that would lead them up to their new school. None of the two really thought that it was real. It was just one big dream to both of them. They both took a step forward and avoided all of the looks and whispers around them. "So far… I pictured it much worse…" James whispered but still clutched to the straps of his bad tighter to his back. He glanced at Kendall who was almost shaking.

"It's still not perfect…" he gulped as the two rounded a corner leading them to the main office.

* * *

The two got into the line and waited to receive locker keys and their schedule. The line moved along quickly so the two wasted no time in finding the classroom that would just be for them till they leave the school or more boys came to the town. Kendall and James stepped up to the old door and James went to open the door but Kendall stopped him. Kendall thought about who will be behind that door. A teacher? Someone waiting to play some kind of sick joke on him and James? Or… the two other boys? "Kendall we should go in…" James whispered his voice dripping with nerves.

"I… I guess so." Kendall choked out.

The room was definitely small for a classroom and was only set up with four desks side by side facing the old fashioned chalk board. The teacher's desk sat at the front and had a laptop on top but its owner was not present at the time. The room was a dirty off white colour and was very bare even with the one poster with the school rules taped to the small window on the door to most likely stop the stares. Finally, stood 4 tall lockers with the random numbers of; 439, 827, 583 and 006. Overall the room wasn't horrible and was better than expected but it still wasn't high tech and amazing like the rest of the school was most likely to be but it was good enough for Kendall and James who had never really been to a real school at all before.

* * *

Kendall was the first to walk in followed by James who closed the door behind him. The room was empty besides the two of them. "Not too bad." Kendall said more to himself. James silently agreed and walked over to his locked at the back of the room with Kendall. The first locker (006) remained empty, next was Kendall's (439) then James' (583) and the final empty locker (827). James stood back after placing is few belongings in and using his key to lock it.

"Ken?" James asked the blonde who seemed frozen at the lockers.

"Y-y-yeah?" Kendall quickly closed his locker and sat at the desk next to James.

"Are you okay? Cause if you're scared?" James paused for a second, "I am too…"

"I am a little scared, something … just seems bad about this…" Kendall sighed. Still 10 minutes before his first day of school would officially start.

"Don't worry okay? It's not really that long here." James said giving a warm smile to Kendall.

* * *

The two started a small convocation while they were waiting. They were soon interrupted by the door opening. Both Kendall and James looked up to the new presence in the room. James let a smile creep across his face and ran up to the boy. "I can't believe it's you Logie!" he cried and hugged the shorter boy. Kendall smiled at the reunion and was happy for James.

"James! This makes this whole thing seem easier." The boy said.

"Ken, this is Logan Mitchell. He was like my brother in that camp." James was bubbling with energy and so was Logan.

"Cool to meet you, I'm Kendall Knight." The two shook hands and Logan quickly got situated with his locker (827).

"So how have you been?" James asked once Logan has sat down.

"Good, my family is really nice." Logan started but Kendall wasn't fully paying attention. His mystery boy would be walking through the door at any moment. "I have two sisters; one is older and is actually here. The other is only 3." Logan said who was catching up after a few months with their new lives with James.

* * *

The door opened again to reveal just who Kendall was longing to see since the beginning of November. The Latino boy walked in timidly as James and Logan stopped their convocation to greet the final addition to their small group. "Hey" Kendall said fighting the banana sized grin trying to come to his lips and keeping his smile a small warm welcoming one.

"Hi, I'm Carlos." The boy said standing by the other three.

"I'm Logan."

"And, I'm James, this here is Kendall." James said making Kendall stand up and also blush. Kendall gave a small wave to Carlos before the introduction was interrupted by the entrance of their teacher.

* * *

**So there it was! What was it like? Good? Bad? Anyways tell me what you think and sorry for the ending I really couldn't think of a good place to stop xD Oh and the locker numbers are important for later on so just pretend they're not there for now ;)**

**That's it for now! ~NellenRusher**


End file.
